One Leads to Another
by Regal Baring
Summary: Celebration of Sakura's birthday leads to a little more openness between her and her teammate than she had previously planned on. Luckily he wouldn't...take advantage...uh... right? SakuraxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** One Leads to Another

**Author:** Regal Baring

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these suckers, I don't make any money, so don't sue me. I'm poor.

**Pairings:** Sakura/Naruto. Maybe more. Who knows? Only time will tell.

**Note:** I haven't read the manga, but the relationships are kind of based off of the jumping point of shippuden episodes 40+. This is set in the future beyond that, so obviously I'm going to be making a lot of stuff up. All are of legal age. (We'll say in Konoha the legal drinking age is 17).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_In which Naruto will eventually be thrown out of a window_

"You know, 's my birthday today," Sakura slurred, her arm slung companionably around Naruto's broad shoulders. She didn't bother to even look at Sai who was lounging at the bar next to her, knowing he'd have rebuffed her one-armed hug.

"And we're celebrating!" Naruto said enthusiastically, practically yelling in her ear. He had wrapped one arm around her waist, each holding the other up, while he downed another shot in her honor. She heard a few snickers, but Sakura was feeling too good to be particularly embarrassed about anything.

Why, she could even kiss Naruto right now, and she wouldn't be one bit embarrassed.

She narrowed her eyes, her face pressed close to his. She could hear Ino babbling to Shikamaru behind her, but she didn't bother to look around.

All in all, it was a good turn out. A few were missing on important missions (like Kakashi-sensei for starters!), but she felt confident if they had been around, they would have enjoyed the party too. If Sasuke hadn't been an enemy of Konoha, he may have liked it too.

Everyone was having such a great time. Especially Sakura. And probably Tsunade-sama who sat at the other end of the bar, running up Sakura's tab.

Slumping further into Naruto's quasi-embrace, she snitched the cup he was raising to his lips and hurriedly gulping down the clear liquid down before he had a chance to glare at her. She smiled brightly, licking her lips, and with the upmost care, set down the little sake bowl in front of her.

She must have misjudged the distance, however, for the bowl fell into her lap. Luckily, she had drained the entire drink, and none was left to slosh onto her cute pink outfit.

Well, a few drops had spattered her bare leg, but she hardly noticed. She was so happy! Who could think about being sticky at a time like this?

* * *

Naruto noticed.

His eyes stayed glued to the little droplet as it slid down the curve of her thigh. It paused at the soft skin inside of her thigh, trembling, before falling silently to the floor.

Naruto felt like falling too. But only after tracing the damp residue the alcohol had left with his tongue. And maybe with Sakura underneath him.

He shook his head rapidly, almost slipping off of his stool, determinedly looking away from Sakura's legs. It was that damn little dress. It was too short; she really shouldn't have…worn…it…

Naruto tried to hide his nosebleed in the sleeve of his black jacket while Sai watched him with his indifferent, dark gaze.

"What?" Naruto snarled, trying to force back the blush staining his cheeks.

Sai didn't bother to answer, merely dropping his gaze to rest on Sakura's long legs.

"Hey, cut it out!" Naruto said angrily, abruptly getting to his feet.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, raising a blurry gaze to his face. "Wha's wrong?" The little cup was still cradled against her belly. Naruto desperately tried not to let his gaze wander between her legs.

"Ah," he said, ruffling his hair in his absentminded way while glancing hastily around the bar. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Sai snorted softly in disbelief, and while Sakura completely missed the small sound, it made Naruto look at the boy with narrowed, warning eyes.

"You've dropped something," Sai said helpfully, and before either of two knew what his intention was, he deftly plucked the cup from her lap.

"Oye, you - how dare – I'm going to-" Naruto sputtered in outrage.

"Oh," Sakura said, staring at the bowl in front of her. "Sh-anks," she hiccupped. She giggled, slumping down as if to rest her forehead on the damp countertop, but Naruto hurriedly grabbed her before she could knock herself out.

* * *

Instead of resting on the bar as she had planned, she leaned her head back against the soft cloth of his jacket, and stared up at Naruto's face. He seemed so far away, she thought blurrily. Well, he had gotten so much taller than her. Why, he was almost as tall as Asuma had been (Kami rest his soul).

And he looked kind of red, she thought. Was he blushing? Hmm, maybe it was just the alcohol.

"I shink you've had t'mush to drink," Sakura said, stretching up to tap him lightly (no chakra) on his smooth cheek. He never grew facial hair for some reason. He was self conscious about it, and when the other boys called him a Baby-Face, he would go into an instant defensive-growly mode.

"I can't help it!" he would yell, balling up his fists and leaping on the nearest instigator, which usually turned out to be Kiba.

As her eyes struggled to refocus on his face, he said, smiling, "I don't think I'm the only one."

His eyes were so bright and so blue it hurt her eyes to stare into them sometimes. At the moment they seemed warm and soft and safe. She didn't even bother trying to remember what their conversation had been about. She was feeling delightfully hazy. No need to be thinking.

Turning her face to snuggle her head into his chest as much as was possible – which wasn't much since she was facing forward – she sighed happily as she relaxed completely in his hold.

It had been so long since she could relax. It was okay if it was just this minute. It didn't matter if anyone could see. She was warm, happily fuzzy-minded and suddenly so tired it was hard to keep her eyes open.

"Oye, you fallin' asleep on me?"

She squinted, looking as if she was trying to scowl at her long-time friend, but it merely made her look sleepy.

She gave a jaw cracking yawn. She hadn't worked at the hospital today since it was her birthday, but she had trained hard with Naruto and Sai that day. Both boys had not gone soft on her just because she was a girl, which was just the way she liked it.

Lucky she was a medic and could heal all the bruises she had earned. She reluctantly shook free of Naruto's hold and turned around on the bar stool, stretching her legs out on either side of his hips and wiggling her toes in the delicate heels she had bought just for this occasion.

She raised her arm above her head, stretching happily. Naruto looked like he was having some sort of spasms, but she ignored his twitching.

"Ah, 'm so sleepy now," Sakura mumbled. Pushing him out of her way, she moved carefully to the edge of her stool and hesitantly slid off of the seat. Trying not to wobble, she waited for her head to stop spinning.

Tsunade-sama didn't need to worry about rising. She had already slumped, passed out, on the bar. Shizune looked weary and altogether too well-versed with the situation.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned, her head swimming dizzily.

She took one shaky step forward and almost collapsed. Naruto wrapped his arms around her just in time to prevent her dive to the floor.

"Shorry," she slurred guiltily. "I don' feel s' good. Kin'a sick," she said apologetically.

"Silly Sakura-chan," Naruto said, gripping her more firmly. He surreptitiously breathed in the flowery scent of her short, vivid pink hair. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Looks like Big-Forehead loses to me again. She definitely can't handle her alcohol," Ino hollered from her seat, Choji laughing uproariously beside her.

Naruto shot her a dark look as Sakura took a blind step forward. She raised a blue glowing fist, and swung out towards Ino's face.

Ino, with a look of surprise, fell back over in her seat and barely avoided getting punched. Hard.

"Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura screeched, trying (and managing, hooray!) not to slur. "I'm drunk, but I could still pound your face in."

"Hff," Ino huffed. "You couldn't hit me even if I was standing right in front you."

"Oh yeah? How 'bout we test that," she said, still trying to enunciate carefully while struggling against Naruto's firm grip.

"I think it's time for Sakura-chan to go home," Naruto said, holding her back from launching a kick into Ino's smirking face.

He hefted her in his arms, cradling her as much as her squirming would allow, and walked towards the door. She was still spitting fire at Ino, who could smirk easily now that her best friend-foe was being hauled out of the bar.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," Naruto huffed, still struggling to contain the girl. Sai fell into place beside them, his hands loose by his side.

Sakura's adrenaline rush seemed to have jolted her out of some of her alcoholic stupor. She calmed down a bit – which means she stopped scrabbling at Naruto in an effort to launch herself away – and clung to his shoulders.

As her heart rate slowed, she was more aware of the rocking of Naruto's footsteps.

"Ugh," she groaned again, this time burying her head into his soft, well-worn sweater. She could feel his body heat seeping through the cloth. "My head is already starting to hurt. It's not supposed to happen until the next day."

Sai gave his usual bland smile, crossing his hands behind his back as he looked up at the dark shapes of the rooftops surrounding them.

"I think you're both enjoying my misery," she said, sending them each a wounded glance.

Naruto hastily warbled out a negative, griping her tightly in his anxiousness to reassure her. "No, no, Sakura-chan. Not us."

"I am," Sai said.

"Creep," Sakura mumbled. She squeezed Naruto around the neck. "At least one teammate is on my side."

With her head resting against Naruto's shoulder, she missed his flush of pleasure. But she felt his arms tighten around her so that she was pressed against his body in a gentle hug.

She snoozed a bit on the 'ride' back, trying not to snore. She was sure one or two little grunts escaped, but she didn't care. Since the boys walked silently, it seemed extra loud in the thick night air.

Thank Kami she didn't have her birthday in winter. She would never have been able to wear this outfit otherwise.

Which reminded her…

She surreptitiously lowered a hand from her grip on Naruto's shoulders, gingerly feeling around for the hem of her skirt. Ino (before that little scuffle and when Sakura had been feeling more generous) had come over earlier that afternoon, she had convinced Sakura that her little gray shorts were _quite_ inappropriate to wear with such a cute little icy-pink dress, which went surprisingly well with her hair.

She was not surprised -- though still horrified -- to find that the hem of her dress had slid up past proper, skipped over decent, waved goodbye to skimpy and embraced scandalous.

She immediately began tugging at the hem, trying to yank it down to at least cover the curve of her bare skin (yes, she was flashing a _lot_ of ass). Damn underwear. She had forgone her usual little bikini styled bottoms that covered all the important bits for the smaller kind that discouraged panty lines.

She squealed in dismay.

"Let me down, let me down!" Sakura thundered, embarrassed, struggling to swing her legs out of Naruto's grip and to the ground.

He obeyed her command a little more quickly than she had expected.

Her legs, tangled together in his arms, were abruptly let go. He, in his haste to do as she had wanted, had also let go of his support cradling her back.

She ended up collapsed on the ground in a mess of limbs, her tailbone aching. Rolling over to her hands and knees, she winced in pain at the throbbing in her backside.

And then, she felt the breeze.

Her skirt had hiked up well above the curves and was bunched around her hips. Everything. Was. Showing.

"Ahh, don't look!" she cried, hastily pulling her dress down.

"S-s-s-Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered, "I didn't peek!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was lying. If the stutter and too-quick denial hadn't been a strong indicator, the furious blush staining his cheeks had given him away.

Sai looked as composed as always, though he had just as obviously seen the entire set of goods. She wasn't sure which reaction she preferred.

"Oh, that's so embarrassing," she moaned. She knelt on the dusty road and covered her flushed face with her hands.

Naruto had gone strangely quiet, but she was too flustered to look at him. Her drunken haze had almost completely disappeared leaving only a sick feeling, and now she just wanted to go home and hide her head.

She stumbled to her feet before either of the two boys – well, only one, really – thought to offer help.

"I'm going home. You don't have to walk me anymore," she said, her head hung low as she moved forward. She didn't want to look at either of them, or she'd simply die in flames of mortification.

Sai didn't bother to answer, merely walking next to her. Naruto caught up with her on her left side as well, but said nothing as well.

What a terrifically horrible way to end her birthday.

* * *

Sakura lay cuddled in her futon, blankets pulled over her head and clutching a pillow to stop the swaying of the floor. Eighteen years old, already a seasoned medic-nin, and here she was, unable to handle her alcohol and wallowing just because two of her teammates saw just how little underwear she had been wearing.

It had only been an accidental peek anyways. She had traveled with Naruto since she was a kid, and had seen her at her best and her worst. Sakura guessed that Sai didn't even care.

Still…it wasn't the same. She had been a kid before. Now she was an adult, with adult body parts.

Even through the blanket she heard a small scuffle outside of her apartment window, which she had left it open in hopes of inviting a small breeze. Damned air conditioner had gone on the fritz again.

When she heard nothing else – no one entering said window – she guessed it had just been some sort of bird hunting. Since she was on the second floor, it wouldn't be the easiest for some punk burglar to climb up to her small patio. Unless they were shinobi of course.

Sakura lowered the blanket from her face, glancing towards the window. Though her vision was slightly blurry, she could still make out the spiky blonde hair peeking over the edge of her window sill.

"Nar-u-to?" she drawled out slowly in question. "What are you doing out there?"

He sighed, shifting to settle more comfortably against the window frame and lifted his hands to rub the back of his head. Since he was facing away from her, she couldn't see his expression.

"Naruto?" she asked again. She hugged the pillow tighter against her chest, her soft blankets pulled over her shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he murmured. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Then at least come inside, silly," she said lightly. "I'll even let you have one of my pillows if you insist."

Naruto turned to peer over the edge of the window sill at her. His eyes looked troubled. Wounded.

Sakura gasped, sitting up, with her nest of covers falling to her waist. "What's wrong Naruto? Did something bad happen?"

He shook his head, but would not move inside.

She crawled out of her cocoon of blankets to kneel beside the window, close to his face.

"Did you get in some sort of trouble?" she asked, concerned. "Do you need me to heal a few bruises? You know you'd heal over night without it, anyways."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, lowering his head to rest it against the wooden sill. His fists clenched so tightly on the wood he was leaving finger grooves.

"What's to be sorry for?" she asked. She hesitated a moment before resting her hand on his head, patting him lightly. His hair was softer than she had expected, and she wondered what shampoo he used. She combed her fingers through the thick blonde spikes, wanting to soothe whatever was distressing him.

He had gotten into the habit of coming to her when he came back to Konoha from his journeys. Sometimes he required healing, sometimes he just wanted company. Since she couldn't see any obvious wounds, and he didn't sound in pain, she assumed it was the latter.

"Come inside, Naruto. You'll be more comfortable in here." She tugged at his blonde locks she still had wrapped in her fingers, trying to pull him gently inside.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Sakura," he said. Sakura noticed his slip. He always called her 'Sakura-chan'. Something _had_ to be wrong, and it had to do with her.

"Please come in," she whispered. She couldn't think of anything she had done tonight to make him so nervous. Sure, she had flashed him, but the less said of that, the better. She figured he'd laugh it off in the morning, make some joke about it, and they'd all forget about it.

He moved away, and for a moment she thought he was going to leave, but then he started to climb into the room, and she moved out of his way.

She crawled back to the bed on her hands and knees, and didn't hear his choked off gasp of surprise.

* * *

She had no clue how she looked. With her sleep mussed hair, her little tank top with colorful flower petals, and little shorts that hugged her bottom, he could feel the urges he had been fighting all night about to explode. Literally.

He knew he should just get up and leave. It _hurt_ so bad to be around her sometimes. That's why he left Konoha as soon as he could when a job came along, especially when he knew she was tied down at the hospital. But it hurt so much more to be away from her, which is why he inevitably hurried back.

She tossed a pillow at his head as she slipped onto her futon again. He caught it automatically, indecisive for a long moment.

But when she beckoned him closer with a wave of her hand, he sighed and gave up.

He collapsed in his usual boneless heap beside her, stuffing the pillow under his head as he lay down facing her. The floor was hard, but he had slept on worse.

He knew she was watching his face, waiting for the moment when he would cave in and tell her what was wrong. He couldn't, not this time. Not when it was about her.

He was distracted by the heat of her pillow. He breathed in deeply, and it smelled so much like Sakura that he had to close his eyes.

His heightened sense of smell could pick out all the layers of Sakura. The sweet scent of perfumed bathwater (like flowers, though he didn't really know which one); the soft, cool scent of the body powder he knew she would sprinkle on sometimes if no one was around (except a peeping Naruto); and the warm invitation of a smell that was purely Sakura.

Soft. Enticing. The scent of a girl who had become a woman.

When he opened his eyes, Sakura's face had become red, and she was staring at him with her mouth open in an 'O' of surprise.

"What?" he asked roughly, his voice deepening in embarrassment.

"Oh, n-nothing," she said, laughing nervously. "It's just that you seemed so…different for a moment."

"Different?" he asked. He tried not to let hurt creep into his voice, but when he saw her stricken look, he knew he had failed to mask it.

Moving to get up, he kept his eyes adverted from her. Since he had had a bit too much to drink tonight – which was by no means his first time with Jiriya as his master – he shouldn't have come. It was stupid. His control always slipped up when he drank, though not nearly to the extent of Rock Lee of course. That guy's slip ups were legendary.

"No, no, I didn't mean _different_, I just meant…different from how you usually look. You know, upset." She looked frustrated, as if she couldn't find the right words to explain.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," he said, struggling for a smile. "I know what you mean."

"Ah, good," she said, and he must have pulled off a normal grin because she smiled back at him. She lay down, resting once more against her pillow. He relaxed down on the floor beside her, though this time he knew not to face her. Instead, he stacked his hands behind his head and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I'm not really sure why I came tonight. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said abruptly. Sakura, who had been drowsing in the silence, jerked awake again and gazed at him with expectation.

"I just didn't want you to be…angry at me," he said haltingly.

"Oh, about my…fall?" she asked. She rubbed her cheek sheepishly. "It's okay, it was my own fault. I shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"Oh…okay. Well…it's not like I really saw a lot anyways," he said, trying to reassure her.

When she started to glare at him angrily, he could have slapped himself. Duh, don't remind her. Scrambling, he tried to think of a way to divert her attention.

"If Sai saw anything either, I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone," he said, trying to cover up his slip-up.

"If Sai tells anyone I'll kill him," she vowed, her fist glowing starkly in the pale moonlight that flooded her bedroom.

"Me too!" he chimed in hastily. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it!"

"Naruto," she sighed, her chakra fading away, "it doesn't even matter. No one but you two saw me, and I trust you both not to go blabbing to people."

The sudden darkness made them both blink for a moment to bring their eyes into focus. Well, it made Sakura blink. Naruto's eyesight, being superior to hers, had adjusted almost immediately. He watched her, and it was almost as if his heart were breaking.

"When Sasuke came back, will you be with him?" he blurted. He wanted to take back the words as soon as they spilled from his lips.

He watched her turn surprised green eyes to meet his.

"Well sure, we'd all be a team again," she said, as if them being a group again was the most obvious thing in the world. As if she had no doubts that one day Sasuke would return, and they would all be together just as before. Only stronger, of course.

Then again, it was the same reason Naruto had said 'when' because there was no doubt that he would bring Sasuke back to them. It was just a matter of time.

"I mean, when Sasuke came back, would you want to _be_ with him?" he stressed. His voice was lower, throatier.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean," Sakura said. She looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

Naruto felt as if he were disconnected from himself. As if he could finally say what it was that he wanted to say. It was now, or he would have to stay silent forever. Here, in this moon-washed darkness, both still a little drunk (she by alcohol, he by the scent of Sakura), it was now or never.

He crawled to his hands and knees, and moved so that he knelt beside her body, looming over her prone form, his arms bracketing her head.

It was amazing how their relationship had changed over the years, he thought. If he had even tried this a few years ago, she would have pounded him through the wall without a moment's hesitation. And now, here she was, almost in his arms, staring up at him with a lost expression.

"If we both wanted you, would you choose him over me, Sakura?" he asked through clenched teeth. "If he wanted you the way you wanted him, would you choose him?"

* * *

Sakura wasn't quite sure what had come over her friend, but she definitely didn't like it. Why was he acting like this? She wasn't sure what made her lay still underneath Naruto's body, and she definitely didn't know why little shudders were racing through her.

She met his eyes, and when she saw how his eyes glowed and burned, with rage and sorrow and things she couldn't define, her own vision grew hazed with tears.

"Why are you asking me that, Naruto?" she questioned thickly, her throat tight. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

He looked ready to shake her. When he took her by her shoulders, he gripped her so tightly she could feel his blunt fingernails (not the Kyuubi's claws) digging into her flesh.

"I have to know. I have to know right now. I can't stand it anymore!" His voice was hoarse and raw, and when she met the intensity of his gaze she flinched away.

"Why are you asking me this? You know that Sasuke never had an interest in me like that." A sob caught in her throat, emerging as a painful gurgle.

"I said 'if _he_ wanted _you'_, Sakura," he growled, and she finally understood. It was a flare of jealousy his eyes. When he lowered his head, she could feel the warm puff of his breath against her ear as he buried his nose in her hair.

She was glad she no longer had to meet that demanding blue gaze, but the feel of lips brushing her ear was almost more than she could stand. She could feel the hair rising on her arms, her scalp tingling and alive with Naruto's closeness. Her nipples tightened suddenly underneath her thin tank top, and she crossed her arms over her chest in an instinctively protective motion.

It got his attention as a predator scenting weakness in his prey, and his body drew closer to hers. He hadn't stripped off his sweater, but even through the thickness, she could feel the heat of his chest pressed down against hers.

It was as if she were being smothered by his nearness. It sent her mind panicking, but her body grew languid and warm underneath his.

As if he could sense her mood, his voice lowered, and his question was huskily whispered against her ear. "If we both wanted you, would you pick him over me?

She hesitated a moment, before surprising herself by saying, quite faintly, "No."

"No?" He finally pulled away from her to meet her eyes, and it felt as if she could breathe again.

"No," she said, and this time she was sure of her answer. She loved Sasuke and she always would. He had been her first love, after all. But he had made very questionable decisions, all in the name of power and revenge. And he had left them, not the other way around.

He had worked with Orochimaru for a long time now. Orochimaru had killed many innocent people, and even if Sasuke hadn't helped, he hadn't stopped him. And no matter what had been done to Sasuke, or all the horrors he had faced, it wasn't right for him to gain power through something so evil especially when it hurt innocent people.

And Naruto…Naruto had been there for Sakura in the aftermath. After Sasuke's betrayal, not only against Sakura and Naruto, but against their whole village, Naruto had made the vow to her that one day he would bring Sasuke back. And Naruto never went back on his word.

"Why not?"

Sakura lifted her eyes slowly to meet the boy hovering above her. Gone was the angry, hurting man, and in his place an indecisive, unsure boy. She reached out a hand and gently traced one of the whisker marks on his smooth cheek. If they had been like this in the light, or in another room, or hell, just a day ago, Sakura would never have touched him like that. She wouldn't have even thought to do so.

He lifted his hand, still kneeling above her, and touched the hand pressed softly against his cheek.

"Because our choices make us what we are, Naruto," she said. "Sasuke chose to leave us both behind. He was jealous of you, bitter and angry, and we weren't enough for him. But when you left with Jiryia-sama for those two years, it wasn't me you were leaving behind, but your old self. There's a…a big difference," she said, her voice choked up. Tears dripped from her eyes, and her face was turning red and splotchy, but she didn't look away.

Not when his eyes grew damp and misty. Not until he grabbed her, hauling into his arms and holding her tightly against his body. She buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him, and finally took the comfort he offered.

It was painful coming to the realization that all of her girlhood dreams had ended. She couldn't hide what she had known for a long time – she would never be with Sasuke, not in the way she had wanted. He didn't need her like that, and never would. And even if he hadn't been power-blinded, would he have ever needed her the way she needed him?

"We'll bring him back one day," she said, her voice strangled. "He'll always be our friend, even if we don't understand him."

He hummed agreement, his face pressed against the softness of her hair while she breathed deeply against his neck.

And as her tired shuddering eased and she fell into a dreamless sleep, he moved to lay down on the abandoned futon. He shifted her so that she was sprawled on top of him, her curves fitting perfectly against his, and he fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

When Sakura woke the next morning, she was feeling cozy. As soon as she moved an inch, trying to get a little more comfortable (her hip was digging into something hard), her head began to pound as if little miners were set to work detonating her brain cells one by one.

"Mrrph," she mumbled, lifting a limp hand from her strangely lumpy futon to press gently on one temple. She knew if she opened her eyes, the bright sunlight would only be like daggers and make her eyes water relentlessly.

Daggers, huh?

Perhaps she had taken on her kunai into bed last night (never could be too careful as a girl living alone). She probably had rolled on it in the night, which could have been potentially dangerous. She tried to roll to one side, but arms tightened around her.

Arms?

Her eyes shot open immediately.

"Naruto?" she gasped, looking down at the sleeping boy underneath her. He. Was. In. Her. Bed. And now she knew that it wasn't a kunai.

Thank Kami he wasn't naked, or she would have had to kill him.

He grumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer. She wanted to scream in outrage, but she knew it would only hurt her head even more.

She did the next best thing. Balling up a fist, she lifted Naruto by his jacket -- which took some maneuvering as she was still held on top of him, and she had to use a lot of back muscle to lever him up -- and let him fall (not so gently) to the floor.

It would have worked better if she had moved the pillow first, because he didn't even wake up.

So she simply smacked his face. Hard enough that a nice, bright red handprint immediately rose on his face.

"Wha? Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he complained groggily, blearily opening his eyes to stare at her.

"Let go of me, you idiot," she growled, struggling to get out of his arms.

He let her go, scratching the back of his head as he sat up and laughing nervously. "Sorry about that Sakura-chan. You fell asleep on me last night and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Wha-I-why-"

And in a rush, it all came back to her. The drinking, the exposure, the question and answer. The crying. The waking up in the middle of the night and finding her hand tucked underneath Naruto's sweater and resting against the smooth, tight muscles of his stomach.

Wait. Had she really done that? And if so, why in the world hadn't she shoved him away then?!

Arrrgh. It was too much to think about this early in the afternoon!

So she took the easy way out. She threw him out of her window and got up to take a shower.

* * *

**TBC**

I hope you like this. If you do, tell your friends. LoL.

So I don't really know where this came from. It was originally going to be a one-shot with a lot of smut, but I just kind of fell into the story. Now I want to know what happens.

Yes, there will be gratuitous nude scenes as well. So if you're a young'in you'll have to close your eyes when I say so. But, it'll just take a little while to get there. Which is good, right? Uh…well I wanted it earlier too. However, the plot was most insistent that I not give in. So I didn't. But I wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: One Leads to Another

**Author**: Regal Baring

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these suckers, I don't make any money, so don't sue me. I'm poor.

**Pairing**: Sakura/Naruto. Or issss it? Okay it is.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_In which the dog lets the cat out of the bag_

Naruto trudged home, sweaty from having slept in his jacket all night with Sakura on top of him, smelling like booze and baby powder and a little confused after free-falling from a window. He rubbed his belly underneath his jacket, splaying his hand against the rippled muscle of his stomach. It felt as if there was a little spot of warmth that wouldn't quite go away. He wondered if he was getting sick or if the Kyuubi had heartburn.

When he had fallen asleep last night, he thought that his and Sakura's relationship would take a turn to the more…active side of things. It's not that he was expecting anything when he woke up. Maybe _hoping_ was right word.

He had been hoping there would be a little more closeness between them. After all, he thought huffily, she had said she would pick him over Sasuke. And that was a HUGE breakthrough.

Maybe she just needed a little bit of time to think it over. He had learned that Sakura was delicate when it came to emotional girl-things. He couldn't bombard her with too much at one time.

It really was rather cute, he thought with a small, happy grin. He laughed aloud, stretching the kinks out of his shoulders and back as he raised his hands above is head in a long arch.

Yep, that's what he would do. Just give her a little space, a little time to adjust to the change. Because there _was_ a change.

He was not going to just go back to their usual playful fighting, the almost-but-not-quite-flirting, and the little touches and petting that she would give in to when she wasn't thinking about it.

The smile faded as his eyes grew solemn and thoughtful.

He had once vowed to himself privately that no one, no one in the world, would take Sakura away from him. No while he lived and breathed and had a chance to love her even if it was from afar.

He knew what it was like to have no one around to love, to share happiness and laughter with. He had gotten his first taste of having someone care enough to protect him with Iruka-sensei. He learned discipline from Kakashi-sensei, and had become a family with his teammates. He even had a mean sort of mother (or grandmother) in Tsunade-baa-chan.

He had earned understanding and competition in Gaara. He had friends who could count on him as backup in a fight. While people were still scared of him and what was inside of him – and had every right to be – he wasn't such a stranger anymore. People smiled at him, waved to him in the streets, called out his name in greeting.

But maybe now it could be time for him to have someone to call his. Wasn't he allowed to be selfish once in a while?

He had always cared for her. When he had been twelve, it was just a small crush – an attraction to the girl who seemed to have everything. She was smart; she aced all of her classes; and most of all, she had parents who loved her. It seemed that she was the girl that had nothing bad happen to her.

And after a while, even though it was painful to watch, he had tried to let her go just a little bit. She had loved Sasuke for so long, and so passionately. Just once, he had wanted to see that shine in her eyes directed towards him.

But he had kept quiet when she thought that Sasuke had been the one to save her from Gaara. He didn't want to force her to feel grateful. He had done everything to protect her, and it was okay that she didn't know about it. He was just happy that he had saved her in time.

And later, when she had come to him, tears streaming down her cheeks, begging him to bring Sasuke back, he could do nothing more than to give her a promise – a promise so powerful, he lived his life by it.

It was after he had risked his life for that promise that he had hoped she would see just how much he treasured her. As his teammate. As his friend. As one of the people he cared most for in the entire world.

After they had spent two and a half years training apart, when he had finally seen her it had been a relief and a comfort to see that she could smile at him in her special way. It hadn't always been like that, but after having gone through so much, he was proud that she trusted him enough to let him see her friendship in that smile.

After his personal battle against Orochimaru, and Yamato had told him of how he had hurt Sakura, he knew he could never willingly allow himself to be swallowed by the Kyuubi again. Not if he was going to keep his promise to protect her.

Last night had changed so many things. Last night, for one the very first times, she had chosen him. Him -- not Sasuke. He had waited six long years to get that one sign.

And now, he promised himself, he would somehow convince Sakura that he was worthy of her love if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Seriously, what was that Naruto thinking? Sleeping with Sakura in her own bed! Having her draped all over his chest, wrapped in his arms…

Why, it was almost as if Naruto had those kinds of feelings for her! Which was totally and completely ridiculous. They had been friends for so long that Sakura had thought Naruto had given up on those feelings for her.

And, really, anyone with eyes could see that Hinata was head over heels in love with him. Naruto never seemed to notice, but if he realized her feelings, he'd probably fall just as in love with her back.

Sakura tried to ignore the little pang in her heart at the thought of Naruto loving someone else. But, really, it was selfish of Sakura to want to keep him all to herself. Even though their friendship had started out in a jumbled mess (little Sakura head over heels in love in Sasuke, rude and degrading to Naruto), Sakura didn't delude herself into thinking he was anything less than one of the most important people in her life.

She loved her family, but they were merchants, not shinobi. They didn't understand their daughter. They knew she did things normal citizens couldn't do, and they were proud of her accomplishments. They understood that she was in danger on her missions. They were happy when she came back alive and healthy. But it didn't mean they could comprehend the life of a shinobi, of being so scared that one of your friends would die that sometimes you would rather not have friends at all.

But Naruto knew. He always knew things about Sakura that she didn't want him knowing. Like knowing exactly how insecure of herself she could be sometimes.

She growled low under her breath, scrubbing her hair furiously while the warm water did its magic. Waking up that way had been a major shock of adrenaline to her system, but as it wore off, she could feel the affects of her drinking last night.

But with the shower water sending its soothing heat cascading over her body, she could think a little more rationally. She wasn't sorry for throwing Naruto out of the window by any means – he deserved that for taking advantage of the situation.

Well, she thought while shifting guiltily, it wasn't as if she had been so innocent either. Luckily he hadn't been awake when she copped a feel, but still…

No matter. It wasn't as if Naruto really cared that way for her. He'd probably try to stare at her while bathing, but it wasn't as if he'd really be attracted to her that way. Right?

When she thought of his, er, not so little problem this morning, she wasn't completely sure. But, she reasoned, he's a guy, and all guys have that problem, no matter who the girl. As she had gotten older, she noticed that the guys had always had a habit of getting up either before she had, or after she had moved far enough away that they could sneak out of the campsite. None of the Team Leaders had ever restricted such movements unless it was a dire, potentially explosive situation. And if it was a dangerous mission, which most were, it was usually life or death and people weren't thinking of that stuff.

Still, despite being a little grossed out with feeling more of Naruto than she had ever wanted to before, she couldn't help but to acknowledge a pleased little thrill deep inside where her feminine insecurities still lingered. Pleased even if he had been sleeping and hadn't known it was her. And could possibly have been dreaming about some other girl.

She…suddenly wasn't so pleased.

Her hands tightened in her hair, but before she did any damage, she pulled her hands away and put them up against the wall instead. The shower water dripped down her face and into her eyes, forcing her to close them against the sting.

None of this should matter. It didn't matter that he had grown up, and had turned out kind of attractive. He wasn't handsome, but he definitely had character. It shouldn't matter that his body was long and lean, and the growth spurt he had gotten had finally put him taller than she was. And it definitely didn't matter that he had abs to kill for – even Sai would have been hard pressed to compete, and Sai was obnoxious enough to bare all.

Why was she doing this to herself? This was so stupid. It didn't even matter who Naruto was or was not dreaming about. He was her friend. Nothing else was allowed.

So she had best get her mind out of the gutter before it got her into trouble.

* * *

"Yo, Naruto. What are you doing wanderin' around at a time like this?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look behind him, and smiled in welcome when he saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata walking towards him.

"Shouldn't you be in Hokage-sama's office?" Hinata whispered, blushing bright red when his eyes met hers. She looked away hastily, staring down at her toes.

"What? What are you talking about? I just woke up a little while ago," Naruto said. "Why didn't she send someone to find me?"

"She did. She sent Sai to find ya, but he said you weren't home," Kiba said. "So we were sent out to find you as soon as possible. Where ya been at?"

"Oh, I stayed at Sakura-chan's," he said absently, ignoring their startled looks and Hinata's soft gasp of dismayed surprise. "I had to take her home last night, she had too much to drink," he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I there was some crazy stuff going on in the street with you and Sakura-san," Kiba smirked.

"What?! What did they say?" Naruto growled, moving so quickly he was a blur. He grabbed Kiba by his jacket lapels, lifting Kiba up to his face.

Kiba didn't seem too impressed, and jerked himself out of Naruto's grasp. He did, however, cast a glance at Shino when they all heard the low rumbling in Naruto's throat.

"Just silly gossip," Kiba said slowly. "I didn't think you'd take it so seriously."

"Who. Said. It." Naruto gritted out dangerously, flexing his fingers. "No one talks about Sakura-chan that way."

"It was just one of the villagers," Shino said, his voice quiet and calm. Hinata said nothing, watching Naruto with strangely glassy eyes.

"Oye, I know there were no villagers out at that time of night. There was no one on the street. It was shinobi," Naruto said, cutting a dark glance at the boy. Shino's sunglasses successfully hid his expression.

"You're right. But I think it best not to tell you who said it."

"Damn it," Naruto said, his fist clenched. "When I find out who did it, I'll beat his ass for sure."

The three said nothing, staring at him.

Finally, Shino spoke up. "What makes you think it was a man?"

* * *

Sakura had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard the soft pad of footsteps crossing her bedroom floor.

She sighed, pulling the towel tighter around her body.

"Don't you ever knock, Naruto? Get out of my room, I'm not dressed yet," she called out over her shoulder.

"I'm here to give you a message, Sakura-san."

"What-" Sakura spun around quickly, gripping her towel tighter across her breasts. "Sai? What are you doing in here?"

"I have an urgent message from the Hokage," he said smoothly, his eyes meeting hers steadily. She watched him suspiciously, but his eyes never once dropped from her face. She relaxed minutely, though still wary.

"What's that?" she asked when it appeared he would not say anything further.

"Did Naruto stay here last night?" he asked instead.

"Er…did Tsunade-sama want to ask me that?" she asked cautiously, staring at him in puzzlement.

Sai didn't bother to reply, simply looking at her with his dark, indifferent gaze.

She huffed in irritation. "Yes, yes, he stayed here. What's the big deal?"

Sai moved away from the door to her bedroom to stand close to Sakura. Close enough that Sakura considered taking a step back because he had clearly invaded her personal space.

"If I had known you wanted company last night, Sakura-san, I would have been more than glad to have met your needs."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in stunned surprise. "What in the hell does that mean?!" she asked, taking a sharp step away from him. She clutched the towel tightly to her chest in defense.

"Don't act like you don't understand," he said softly. He raised his arms to trap her against a wall she hadn't noticed she had backed into. With a single punch she could blow him through the wall. He knew it too. But he had a look in his eye, like he was certain she wouldn't.

That look made her want to hit him hard enough that she would have been able to feel his teeth cut her knuckles. Through her glove.

"I don't know what's gotten into both of you recently, but you can stop teasing me right now!" she said shrilly.

"You don't know?" he asked, his pale face angled down towards hers. "You can't even guess?"

She huffed angrily, shoving at his shoulder with one hand while gripping the towel tighter to her chest. When he didn't move away from her, she shoved him harder and he finally stumbled back.

"Look, I don't know what you mean, but I'm sure this is just some elaborate prank you're pulling on me. You don't even like me, much less want…er…_that_ from me." She waved a hand airily in the air, trying to tamp down the vivid blush staining her cheeks. Too bad her voice cracked.

He simply crossed his arms, staring at her with his usual calm, expressionless face.

"If that was all you wanted to say, you can just get out now," she hissed, pushing her fluffy hair out of her face. She walked as steadily as she could to her closet, ripping out her usual clothes and stomped back towards the bathroom.

He hadn't budged an inch, watching her. It was creeping her out big time.

She hurriedly changed her clothes, watching the door handle intently to make sure there was no surprise door-opening sprung on her, but all stayed quiet in her bedroom. So she slowed down, taking her time. But as her mind wandered, she wondered what the Hokage would have sent Sai for. It wasn't just so that she knew Sakura had made it home okay…there had to have been some urgency.

She turned quickly towards the door, rushing out. "What did Tsunade-sama want, Sai?"

"Took you long enough," Sai said, a fake smile lighting his pale features as he sat complacently on her rumpled futon.

* * *

When Sakura and Sai stepped out onto the road, hoping to find Naruto on the way to the Hokage tower, she had the uncomfortable feeling everyone was staring.

And when she caught the eyes of several gawkers, she knew she was right.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" Sakura asked self-consciously, touching her hair. Was it frizzy? Was her forehead protector askew?

Sai, of course, didn't bother to reply and simply moved forward as if nothing were the matter. Sakura tried to match his cool, but when the third group of young girls walked by snickering and pointing she had had enough.

"What is going on?!" she fumed, crossing her arms belligerently. She stopped, turning to glare at the girls who moved forward, whispering furiously and shooting her smirking looks.

"Who the hell was it?!" Both Sai and Sakura turned to look down the road. Naruto had Kiba by the jacket lapels, lifting him up against the wall. Sakura gasped, hurrying towards the group.

"Naruto," Sakura called out, "what's going on?"

He immediately dropped Kiba, turning towards her. He ruffled his spiky blonde hair, aggression and irritation easily recognizable in the stiff lines of his body.

"Nothing, it's no big deal," he said, obviously trying for a smile.

No one was fooled for a moment.

"Well…" Sakura paused indecisively, wondering if she should push the issue when they had such an important meeting to attend. Tsunade-sama would not appreciate dallying.

"You can figure it out later," she finally said. "We really have to go the Hokage Tower. Pronto."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, coming to stand at her side. She looked up at him, smiling, hoping he couldn't feel her tense up as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She needed to remain calm. Nothing happened last night. They could all move past this – now was not the time for personal issues.

"No time to explain," she said. "We have to go now." She gave the 3 other shinobi a nod of acknowledgement before she and Sai took to the rooftops.

"We're not through with this," Naruto said, glaring at Kiba. "You'll tell me who said such things about Sakura-chan, and they'll pay. That's a promise I intend to keep."

And without waiting for their reply, he hurried to catch up with his disappearing teammates.

* * *

Team 8 watched the retreating backs of Team 7 bemusedly.

"Change…there is change coming to Konoha," Shino said quietly.

"Let's hope we're ready for it," Kiba answered grimly.

"We will be. But will they?" Hinata asked, her eyes following Naruto's blinding hair and swift movements until he finally vanished from sight.

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry for the long-winded character thoughts. However, I needed it to set the stage. :-) Hope you guys stay with me! Stay tuned for the next installment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: One Leads to Another

**Author**: Regal Baring

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these suckers, I don't make any money, so don't sue me. I'm poor.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

_In which true colors are revealed_

"OUT! Get out of my sight!" A series of crashes and the thundering of footsteps marked the horde of shinobi and secretaries that came barreling down the hallway from the Hokage's demolished office. Squeezing tightly to the walls, Sakura, Sai and Naruto barely avoided being trampled to their unfortunate demises.

Since she was the apprentice of said Hokage, she was the one that took a quick gulp, a deep breath, and tentatively announced their presence.

"Hokage-sama, may we come in?"

"INSIDE, NOW!" she roared back.

"I guess that answers us," Sakura muttered underneath her breath, motioning for the boys to follow.

She knew Tsunade's emotional outbursts could be labeled three ways: the long-wait outburst, the drunken outburst, and the oh-dear-the-world-is-ending panic-ridden.

This was borderline mental breakdown.

Sakura stood in front of her master's cracked desk, hands clasped behind her back while she stood calmly. Sai, coming up beside her, was a cold, pale pillar beside her. Naruto came around to her other side, draping his arm across her shoulders and leaning like she was the only thing holding him up.

The room was in utter shambles. One of the tall windows had been cracked, a spiderweb of shattered glass all that remained. Secretary desks were upturned, papers scattered. It looked like a whirlwind had come and gone.

But Sakura was more shocked at Tsunade's appearance, though she knew better than to say anything to her face. Dark bags puffed underneath her eyes like small black balloons. Her face, normally so young and smooth, had sharp creases between the eyebrows and stress lines pinching the corners of her mouth. She still wore the clothing she had donned for Sakura's birthday party. It was as if Shizune had simply dragged her from the bar to her office.

"It took you long enough," she growled. "I sent for you hours ago. Shut the door."

It couldn't have possibly been that long. Naruto scoffed, but Sakura interrupted what was sure to be an impossibly rude remark with an elbow, and Sai moved to follow Tsunade's order. There was a strange silence for a moment with Tsunade's usual staff members gone.

"I'm sorry for the delay, shishou. We came as soon as we could. Do you have a mission for us?"

Her eyes grew dark and deadly. "The Akatsuki have attacked the Land of the Waves – specifically the 'Great Naruto Bridge'. With little to no shinobi to protect its people, many have died."

Sakura gasped. After so long…she had not thought of that battle in a long time, but how could she ever forget one of their first battle's as a team against Zabuza and Haku. She instinctively glanced at Naruto, whose face had gone white with shock. His grip tightened to the point of pain as he clutched her shoulders but she didn't squirm away.

"Why…why would they have gone there? It's just a poor little town…" Naruto's voice trailed off, a catch in his throat.

"Apparently it wasn't poor any longer. With a growing economy after the completion of the bridge, the population was growing steadily. And good trade with no protection brought those who were greedy and strong enough to seize it," Tsunade answered, her voice gentling as she recognized the pain in his eyes.

Sakura knew Tsunade would have known about their battle in the Land of the Waves from a report, and understood his pain. So when Sakura saw the indecisiveness flash through her master's eyes, she stiffened suddenly.

"Naruto…Tazuna, the bridge builder, was also killed in the ambush. I'm sorry-"

"What?! No…no, this can't be. We _protected_ him! What happened?" Naruto babbled, gripping Sakura's shoulders so hard she couldn't prevent a wince from crossing her face.

Sai moved deftly, removing Naurto's hands away from her and holding him steady, though his expression never changed. Though Naruto growled and yanked his hands away, Sai remained alertly at his side.

Tsunade pretended not to see. "According to the reports…" she glanced down briefly at a thick sheaf of paper, "he was trying to protect the village and stop the bridge destruction. But there were only fisherman to fight the Akatsuki."

"Why didn't they call Gaara for help? Wouldn't the Kazekage have many outlooks for Akatsuki members, especially along the trade routes?" Sakura asked, trying to steer the conversation in another direction. She could see from Naruto's shattered expression that he couldn't handle any more.

"There are only minimally guarded outposts that far out on Suna soil and no one was close enough for immediate assistance. The Akatsuki had closed off escape routes for the island. With no warning and no shinobi to hold them off until help could arrive, there is little anyone could have done." Tsunade looked as if she wanted to shrug, but resisted when she caught sight of Naruto's furious expression.

Sakura held onto Naruto's forearm for a moment, squeezing without her monstrous strength, before pulling away. Straightening her shoulders, she looked at Tsunade without hesitation.

"What is our mission, Hokage-sama?"

"The three of you will be heading to Land of the Wave. Yamato will be meeting up with you along the way. We've been sent preliminary reports from the Kazekage, but I need you to track down any survivors. Hopefully from there we will have a lead to the Akatsuki."

"Wouldn't this be better suited to a reconnaissance team?" Sakura asked, hesitating for a moment.

"Hell no! We can handle this! We've been there before, we know the area," Naruto said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched.

"We are a combat team, Naruto," Sakura said impatiently. "We are not the most suitable for search and rescue."

"Normally I would agree with you, Sakura," Tsunade said, ignoring Naruto's outburst. "However, there are extenuating circumstances."

"If Sand shinobi are there, why are Konoha ninja involved in this?" Sai asked, speaking up for the first time.

We all looked to Tsunade, even Naruto's grumbling falling silent.

In one of the few times Sakura could remember, Tsunade looked uncomfortable. "We have reason to suspect that Uchiha Sasuke was involved in the attack. You are the team that can most easily recognize his work."

A heavy silence fell upon us. If this was true, and Sasuke had turned to the Akatsuki in an effort to destroy Konoha and it's allies…

"Only Sasuke would know to attack the Wave country," Sakura whispered, her head bowed as she thought aloud. "It was our first major battle as a team – he would know we would want to go there immediately. It could be a trap, Hokage-sama." Sakura looked up, and Tsunade's face was so upset she wished she hadn't spoken.

"I know, Sakura," she said, sighing and lowering her face into her palms. "If there were any other way I could do this, I would. There are no guarantees for your safety." Her voice was muffled and grumpy.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us. Sakura darted a look between Naruto and Sai, hoping that Tsunade was not breaking down under stress. For months there had been tension rising in the shinobi ranks – so much that even civilians were starting to notice the increased numbers of patrol. With the Akatsuki actively searching for the tailed beasts - and even successfully removing it from Gaara - it was no wonder that much of the country was on high alert.

When the Hokage finally raised her head again, Sakura was relieved to see her eyes were dry. "There's no one I trust more than you three with a mission of this nature. I would have preferred that Kakashi join you on this mission, but he is away at the moment. However, I believe you are all experienced enough to handle this."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they answered simultaneously. There could be no more hesitation. Tsunade was right – they were the right team for the job.

Sakura looked into Naruto's face and read the determination to do what was needed. Sai had a general air of indifference, which wasn't usual, but if Naruto and Sakura were closer to bringing home Sasuke, then even better.

Sakura met the bright blue eyes of her best friend, and he gave her a solemn nod. Though the situation was not a happy one, and their friends from the Wave country had been killed, it was still a strong lead.

"Be ready to move out today. You have two hours to pack. I've alerted the Kazekage we have shinobi moving through their territory, so you shouldn't have any problems. Report as soon as possible. Dismissed."

As one unit, they turned and headed for the door. As Naruto and Sai filed out, Naruto uncomfortably quiet, Sakura turned to face Tsunade, who looked at her with dark eyes and a broken grimace marring her face.

"Don't worry, shishou. We can handle this."

* * *

And with that, she quietly shut the door behind her, hurrying to catch up to her teammates stepping into the elevator and pretending she didn't hear the shatter of glass muted by the heavy closed door.

As Sakura absently packed her bag (and cast faintly longing looks at her blow dryer), she mused on the strange twists that fate had thrown rather rudely in her face.

Here she was, successful in her field, but what did it amount to? She and Naruto had spent years of their lives hunting Sasuke, who wouldn't hesitate to kill of them if the need arose. They were all in limbo…moving forward a step only to be pushed back violently because of a situation like this. She could admit, in moments when her rage and pain subsided, that she still loved Sasuke. But this new Sasuke was not the one she loved – she loved the boy he had been, filled with pain but who had, for a few brief moments, found his niche in the world.

She huffed angrily at herself. Now was not the time to reminisce -- or imagine the slow torture she would inflict on Sasuke. She had a job to prepare for. So many people, friends, dead…she could picture the destruction that the Akatsuki had left behind.

There would be so much to do…no time to get emotional. She had made herself stronger than that.

As she settled her backpack on her shoulders, grim determination stole over her pretty features. She had a feeling that this time would be different; she knew, with utmost certainty, that they wouldn't be coming back empty handed.

* * *

While Sakura knew she was recognizable (and rather popular with those shinobi constantly in and out of the hospital), she felt the amount of attention focused on her as she strode to the front gate was uncalled for.

Adult women walked across the street as she neared, young girls stared and giggled and even young children gazed at her with wide eyes. But it was the men that unnerved her out the most. They leered, their eyes scanning her up and down and lascivious grins on their faces.

It was horrifying and Sakura wondered if she'd make it through town with her innocence intact.

When she spotted a familiar cropped shirt and painting scroll near the front gate, she felt a wash of relief for backup.

"Hey," she greeted, coming up beside him. She tried to ignore the sniggers behind her back, clenching her fists and breathing deeply. She didn't know what was going on, but if it didn't stop soon she was going to knock some buildings down, and then Tsunade would have her head because of the extra paperwork.

He didn't bother to look at her; instead he stared off into the woods clustered outside of the city limits. She decided to adopt his stance, and gazed off into space, hoping she had remembered to take that extra load of laundry out of the dryer. They would be wrinkled beyond repair if she hadn't.

While she waited – not so patiently – for Naruto to show up, she could hear louder comments brushing against her with the force of a battering ram.

"…look at her, thinking she's…"

"…I heard the most atrocious thing…"

"Seriously, I heard there was a witness…"

"…I wonder if she's any good…"

"What is going on?!" she muttered stressfully, finally turning around to stare at the crowd passing down the street. She noticed many averted their eyes away, smiles and smirks on the faces of people she had never met before.

"Just ignore it, ugly," Sai said listlessly. "Whatever you've done will be forgotten when we leave."

While Sakura was glad to see that Sai had returned to all of his former glory (and not that strange Sai from earlier this morning), the casual insult grated on her already stressed out nerves.

"But that's just it," she said darkly, "I haven't done anything. I have no idea what these people are talking about."

Irritated and becoming chilled since random winter breezes still managed to sneak by her light jacket, she found herself reciting medical jutsu in an effort to distract herself. She would never know how she had worn that dress last night…it was too cold right now for this sort of thing. Why couldn't her birthday fall in the early days of autumn rather than the end of winter? Everything was nice and crispy, not too warm, not too cold, and all the leaves were beginning to fall. Well…she could do without the leaves in her hair. But still, the idea was nice.

And darn it, what was taking Naruto so long?!

"Saaaaaakuuuraaaa-chaaaaan!"

Sakura sighed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" – pant, pant- "I'm late. I was rushing around and lost track of time." He smiled sheepishly, shouldering his pack.

"What were you rushing for? I know your bag was still packed from your last trip," she admonished lightly. "I bet you made a stop by the bathhouse before you came here."

She was surprised at how upset that made her, but she hoped neither of the boys heard the stiffness in her voice.

Apparently Naruto had missed it. "Na, I didn't go there. Just had some other stuff to see to first," he said, waving a hand to dismiss the questions. "Anyways, let's get going."

"Ah, wait! You have a bug…" Sakura reached up to flick the bug that had gotten tangled in Naruto's wild hair. "Hey, isn't this one of Shin-"

Naruto interrupted her with a weak laugh. "Ah, ha-ha, no, not at all. Probably something else, let's go now-"

A husky chuckle interrupted Naruto's bumbling. "Look at this heartwarming scene, fellas," Ino said, smirking and tossing her hair. Chojii and Shikamaru stood by, looking vaguely uncomfortable. She joined Sakura and Naruto, crowding their personal space. Sakura wanted to take a step back, but rather then show any weakness to her 'frenemy' she lifted her chin, eyes cool.

Her arm still upraised, she calmly pulled the bug from Naruto's hair, letting it fly away in dizzy circles.

"Ino-pig," Sakura said in greeting.

"Big-Forehead," Ino returned.

There was a short silence, while Naruto's baby blues darted back and forth between the girls.

"I've heard a few things about you today, Sakura-chan," Ino said sweetly. Only the darkening of her eyes gave any warning that what would come next would not be pleasant. "A conduct no Hokage's apprentice should be engaged in."

The two boys behind her shifted, their faces red and turned away from the scene.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sakura was completely puzzled. She hadn't done anything that would warrant such an intense reaction from the townspeople.

"Nothing," Naruto said, shifting away from Ino to stand protectively by her side.

"It's not nothing," Sakura snapped angrily. "I've seen the way these people have stared at me, and I want to know why."

"I said it's _nothing_," he stressed.

"Hmm, like you don't know," Ino purred to Naruto, her eyes lighting up at Sakura's verbal sparring with the blonde boy. "You saw her that night." She reached out, touching the tips of her fingers against Naruto's black sleeve. She had moved closer, almost hugging his side, before Sakura could react.

"Get away," Naruto growled. He didn't push the girl away, but looked as if he were seriously considering it.

"What night?" Sakura asked, trying to peer around Naruto's body. She huffed in disgust when she couldn't see, impatience making her fingers dance against the strap of her pack. "Look, we don't have time for this. Just spit it out."

"Why, that you and Naruto slept together last night, of course. Everyone's talking about the little public performance you all put on in the street as well."

"WHAT?!" Sakura cried out. Naruto didn't speak, hunching his shoulders in dismay.

"I tripped and fell, that's it," Sakura said shrilly. The people moving past them had slowed, a crowd forming at the edges of their circle. While some tried to pretend indifference, others were watching avidly.

Sai looked completely nonplussed, but had moved closer to their group once he realized this was going to take a while.

"Who would say something like that?" Sakura demanded angrily. "Naruto and I are just friends. We wouldn't do something like that." She tried to tamp down an embarrassed blush, remembering their behavior last night. She determinedly did not glance at the blonde beside her – and missed Naruto's agonized expression before he covered it up.

"Ah, well, I must have seen something I hadn't. I'm sorry," Ino said sweetly. Her apologetic smile was not at all sincere. "It's just that you guys are always touching…I figured you had to have been…_intimate_ together."

Sakura froze in shock. Naruto stiffened. The crowd murmured, edging closer. Sai kept them at bay with a dangerous, cold glance.

"You…how could you have spread such rumors about me, Ino?" Sakura asked, hurt clouding her features. "I know we argue but…I thought that…we were friends."

Ino smiled, brushing blonde bangs out of her eyes. "Friends? Us? Whatever gave you such an idea? We're rivals, not friends Big-Forehead."

Sakura's mouth tightened in annoyance and she opened her mouth for a blistering retort when Naruto jumped in.

"You stupid girl," he sneered at Ino, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and jerking himself away from her. "There is no competition. Sakura has already beaten you."

Sakura caught her breath, turning her head to look at Naruto slouching beside her. Sai didn't bother to say anything, but his slight nod was word enough.

"While we do not have the same abilities, we are still equal in talent," Ino boasted, but her words came slower, more hesitant.

Naruto burst into laughter. "You?" he asked incredulously. "You think you could take on Sakura, who's beaten Sasori of the Red Sand?" That he ignored Sakura had had help in assuring Sasori's defeat didn't seem to matter at the moment.

Ino threw back her shoulders proudly, tossing her long mane of hair. "While Sakura has everything handed to her, I've worked hard to become a real member of a team. I don't hold them back. Could I say the same for you, Sakura?"

Ino knew exactly what to say, the poisoned darts hitting true.

Sakura was confused, but hid it well. She let derision fill her eyes – for could any girl who had so deceived her friend really be trusted in a team? But most importantly, Tsunade-sama did not suffer fools – she had fought and bruised during every session with her master, to prove herself time and again that she could be depended on.

"You shouldn't even dare to compare yoursel-" Nartuo began angrily, but Sakura cut him off gently.

"That's enough Naruto," Sakura said quietly, still holding Ino's hot gaze with her own. "It's not worth it to argue like this. We have somewhere where we have to be now."

Sakura turned and took a step towards the gate, showing her back towards Ino in silent insult. Naruto and Sai trailed behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Ino taunted, her hands on her hips. Sakura stopped, but didn't turn around. "Run away as usual? C'mon, let's see how you fare with a _real_ kunoichi," she said, raising her hands and beckoning her closer.

Sakura paused, indecisive. She wasn't usually so hesitant when it came to throwing punches. But right now, all she wanted to do was to leave the ugliness of this behind. Her feelings felt raw; she had been betrayed by the only girl she would have said was closest to knowing her.

She finally turned with a sigh, taking a few steps forward, and was irrationally pleased when she saw Ino squint her eyes, waiting for a surprise attack. She took a final step forward, coming to pause once more in front Ino. Ino had frozen; her hands were still fisted in the air.

She could hear Naruto swearing, and could guess Sai was probably restraining Naruto from launching himself on top of the other girl. Naruto didn't care about male versus female weakness – he wouldn't be brutal, but he wouldn't hold back against a girl like Ino either.

Sakura let her eyes show everything. Such hurt and disappointment, anger and confusion. There would be no doubts left. Ino had declared war. It would be finished one way or another. But not today.

"Let's go, Naruto. We have places we need to be," Sakura said, finally looking away from the girl and glancing back over her shoulder. "We don't have time to waste on this."

"What? Aren't you going to punish her for what she's done to you?" Naruto asked, almost snarling in his rage as he glared at Ino. "You've heard what people have been saying because of this bitch."

Ino wisely stepped back once she realized Sakura would not rise to her bait, and Sakura once more returned to her teammates. Ino was fuming, her eyes wild and frustrated. The people watching were whispering, some laughing, some shaking their heads in dismay. Most were watching avidly, eyes bright with curiosity. Others began to move along once they realized the show was over.

With Naruto and Sai on either side of her, she laid a soothing hand on Naruto's arm. She held it there till he turned from shooting a death glare at Ino and met her eyes. "Let's go," she repeated softly. "We have an important mission to complete."

She knew he could see all the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She had to get out of there. If she didn't, she'd burst into tears and half the town would be rubble by the time she had let all of her anger out.

Naruto looked upset and indecisive, but he finally heaved a sigh and patted the top of her head. "Alright, Sakura-chan. You're more kind-hearted than I am, that's for sure."

Sakura laughed shakily, wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning her forehead briefly against his shoulder. "I don't think you know the same Sakura-chan as everyone else," she said.

"Well," she said, straightening up and throwing back her shoulders. "We've got a lot of ground to cover. It's time to leave."

And without further word she sprinted out the gate, her two teammates beside her while Ino was left coughing in the swirl of dust.

* * *

**TBC**

Note: Sorry, still no smut – but it's coming up, and it'll be great! Haha. And sorry for the hating against Ino, but I needed a bad "guy" so to speak, and she's a pretty good one. Up next: Suna desert, fighting and maybe a tad bit of jealousy? Hehe.


End file.
